The New Team Extreme
by JohnCenasrebel
Summary: When MNM is split from smackdown and Team extreme is long gone, What happends now? Brian Kendrick and Paul London have a chance at being the ruling tag team. Teddy Long decides with their talent its time to start a new triple threat.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

The lights flashed colored beams of light across the dance floor. The disc jockey was spinning the newest remixes to the crowded club. Lalita was dancing like she was every Friday night after work.

"Lalita looks like those two aren't from around here" Lalita's friend Lexie said.  
" Why do you say that?" Lalita asked.  
" Because they haven't stopped staring at you since they sat down" Lexie said with a laugh. Lalita turned around and caught them before they pretended to be looking at their drinks. One had dark black hair and the other had dirty blond hair. They both seemed fit and Lalita didn't mind because it was like that every Friday night. What made these two special? She asked herself. She was about to find out...

" That was embarrassing" Paul London said to his friend Brian Kendrick.

" I guess, I kind of wanted her to know I was staring at her" Brian said.  
" Look Brian you can't get all ' I want to settle down now' on me"  
" I'm not but who says I can't have a girl waiting for me every time I get home" Brian replied. He then got up and headed for the dance floor.

" Not going to be a wall flower are you Paul?" Brain taunted.

Brian couldn't help but get captured by the way Lalita's mint green eyes shined or the way her bodied moved on the dance floor. He was hooked. " Hi my name is Brian" He said loudly so that he could be heard. She moved close and said in his ear " I'm Lalita."  
"Want to dance?" he asked

"sure" she replied.  
Soon enough the D.J. Played the last song and every one filed out or grabbed one last drink.  
"I know I'm not from around here but I'd love to keep in touch" Brian told Lalita.  
" Lets go Brian" Paul yelled from the car.  
Lalita handed Brian a sliver of paper and smiled.  
" It was nice meeting you Brian" She said.  
"I'll call, I promise".

Paul London sat in his hotel room thinking. Could he be falling for Lalita too? He had noticed that she was the jewel of the dance club.  
"She must go there a lot huh?" Brian said.  
" Yeah, What? Who are you talking about?" Paul said to cover up his immediate answer.  
" I saw you day dreaming, so which girl was it"  
" Oh No one"  
"Well lets get some sleep we have a big flight tomorrow" Brian said flicking the lights off.

_A/N: Ok so here is a new story for all you wwe fans out there. Please read and review!_


	2. Thanks Guys

_A/N: Please Read and Review_

" Thanks Mr. Long" Lalita said shaking Theodore Long's, the SmackDown general manager,hand.  
" Well would you like to meet who you will be working with?" he asked.  
" No I've met them before, now you said the room is down the hall?" she replied.  
"yes" Mr. Long replied.

Lalita knocked on the door and heard "Come In" shouted from the other side of the door. She stepped in and shut the door behind her. When she turned around she was met with the surprised faces of Brian Kendrick and Paul London.  
" Hello" she said with a smile.  
"W-What a-are _you_ doing here?" The two men said stuttering in unison.  
" I'm the new diva, I'm here to be like your valet slash manager" She said.  
"oh" Brian said.  
" We have been fine without one. Why do we need you?" Paul said being hostile.  
" Well look at Michelle McCool, KC James, and Idol Stevens" Lalita said pointing to the T.V.  
" yeah so?" Paul asked.  
" Ok here is the deal, and hear me out," Lalita said hushing Paul who was about to say something " I will help you come up with a strategy for next weeks match.." just then she was inturupted by the T.V.  
KC James and Idol Stevens stood in the ring victorius. Then Michelle McCool's voice spang up. Little did Lalita know that the cameras where also taking live feed from Paul and Brain's dressing room.  
" Hey You!" Michelle said. Lalita looked at the camera behind here. " Uh yes you, do I need to _spell _that for you?" Michelle spat out.

" No, I am quite capable of hearing you." she retorted.  
" Ok good listen up. My boys are being taught by a great teacher," she said and KC James and Idol Stevens stood behind here agreeing. " So I'm going to save you time now, They are going to win those belts because no two cent _whore_ can help them" Michelle finished but didn't see anyone in the monitor.  
Michelle jumped back hearing Paul London's music blasting in the arena. She jumped back as a fuming Lalita stormed down the ramp. Paul and Brain followed after her dashing down the ramp to catch up. Lalita felt arms wrap around her waist and pull her back. "Brian lemme go!" she screamed. He began to pull her up the ramp.  
" We will see you next week!" Paul shouted.  
" You better arrive on time!" Michelle said back.

" Well look here Cole, another hot diva. She really is wasting her time with London and Kendrick. I wonder just who she is?" JBL " Right you are JBL on the hot part! I think she will be good for the tag team champs." Cole spoke back.  
" Looks like we will be having a match next week! Maybe one between the two lovely ladies? All I know is we are definitely having tag team action next week here on SmackDown!"JBL finished and the T.V. Went to commercials.

" You should have let me go!" Lalita said screaming at Brian.  
" You would have gotten hurt!" Brian yelled back.  
" Shut up!" Paul yelled at them both. " Ok next week we have a non-title match. We need to be a team!" he finished. Lalita crossed her arms and slammed herself into a chair.  
" Fine whatever, I'm just a two cent whore, do whatever"  
"Your not a two cent whore." Brian said kneeling down to her eye level. He put his arms around her and began to speak again. " Look its ok, Its just your first day" and with that he felt tears pouring onto his shirt. He gave Paul a glare. Paul understood and walked over and put a hand Lalita's shoulder.  
"Hey don't worry we're a team remember? We support eachother." Paul reassurred her. She looked up at Brian and then Paul.  
"Thanks Guys"she said standing up, dragging Brian up with her, and embracing both in a group hug.

_A/N: I hope to have the next chapter up real soon, maybe tonight soon! I'm not making any promises._


	3. New Team Extreme

_A/N: Yeah exactly one hour later you have another chapter! Please read and review._

Lalita made it to the arena rather early that next Tuesday. She looked for Paul and Brian's dressing room so she could hang out in there. She found it and walked in. Hanging was the costume she was suppose to wear.  
" I am not wearing that" she said gasping.  
"wearing what?" Brian said walking in. He noticed what she was talking about and just shrugged it off.  
"What have I gotten myself into" she said still staring at her black backless halter and mini skirt. Both of wich where leather. The skirt had the same jester logo Paul and Brian had on their shorts.  
"Can we talk?" Brian spoke up.  
" I've only waited a year but sure go ahead" Lalita said taking her makeup out.  
" Look I meant to call you I did, Its just.."Brian said.  
"Paul...?" Lalita finished.  
"What? How did you know"  
" Trust me, If I was mad I would have yelled at you last week" she said flashing her shimmery white smile. Thats what killed Brian all the time her smile and her laugh.  
" Do you think we could start over?"Brian said "

Yeah, Totally" she said. "Do you think I could just use your dressing room as mine"  
" Yeah but don't hog the bathroom!" Brian said laughing again.

Lalita walked out of the bathroom and Brian almost fell out of his chair. She let her long black hair with dyed green tips hang just to the mid of her back. She had the whole black eyemakup that made her mint green eyes standout. She stood there in her outfit that didn't leave much to the imagination with matching black boots searching Brian's eyes for an answer.  
" Does it look ok?" She said twirling around to show Brian.  
"Uh..Um...Heck Yes" He said dazed. She flashed her smile and giggled alittle.  
" Paul here yet?" she asked. He snapped out of his daze alittle sad she asked about him.  
" Yeah, He's hanging with the guys. He got changed while you where getting ready"  
" What if I had walked out? I don't want to see that side of Paul London"  
" Sure you wouldn't" Paul said walking in laughing. "Plus loverboy here was standing in front of the door with a towel just in case you had stepped out". Brian turned red at Paul's comment. " Well atleast someone is considerate" she said putting on lip gloss in the mirror.

Paul's music started to play and Lalita was more nervous than last week.  
"Its ok just do what we planned ok" Brain said giving her a quick hug. Two men stepped out and looked back. Lalita stepped out and came and stood infront of them with her back towards the ring. She raised her arms in the air and swung them down like the girls do at car races. Kendrick and london the shot down to the ring while Lalita did backflips down the ramp. The crowd was going wild.  
" Cole this just might be a better entrance than Melina!" JBL bellowed.  
"Right you are" Cole responded  
As the guys backflipped off the turnbuckle Lalita flipped over the ropes. They then all stood in the ring waiting for their opponents. As the music hit and they walked down, Brian put an arm around Lalita's back. He could feel her trembling. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and helped her exit the ring.  
"Thanks" she whispered into his ear. Paul motioned for her. He bent down and she stretched up so she could hear what she was going to say.  
"Listen Michelle will do anything to get these guys title shots, watch your back" Paul said. She nodded and stepped away from the ring as the match started.

After awhile of back and forth action Brian was sent flying out of the ring trying to help. Paul was being beat in the ring. Lalita got up on the ropes and tried to argue with the referee only to be sent flying backwards on top of Brian. He groaned and Lalita slid off him.  
"Sorry" she said with a weak smile. "Are you ok?" she said kneeling over him.  
"Yeah" he said sitting up. The stood up together and Brian started to get back in the ring when he heard the sold of a chair hit a body. He knew this because he had heard the sound many times. He turned and saw Lalita sprawled on the floor next to the chair. Michelle backing away smiling.  
" Oy! Cole check her!" Brian called. He turned back to the match only to be sent once again flying backwards. He tried to get up as quick as he could but KC James and Idol Stevens Music boomed through the speakers. Brian ran his hands through his hair and slammed his fists on the grounds. Paul slumped out of the ring holding his head. He noticed Lalita on the ground and flew over.  
"What the heck happened!" Paul asked.  
"A chair thats what" Brian said. Michelle McCool and her Teacher's Pets stood in the ring laughing. Paul signaled for the medic and a pool of blood leaked from the back of Lalita's head. What a way to start the new team extreme.


End file.
